


Wincest Drabble

by caitlin_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlin_winchester/pseuds/caitlin_winchester





	Wincest Drabble

Sam stood watching his brother squirm underneath his 1967 Chevy Impala. He looked so beautiful while doing it, all covered in grease and dirt, muscles bulging from working so hard.

Sam was 16 and his brother was now 20.

"Whatcha starin at Sammy, do I have something on my face", Dean said jokingly, he knew he was covered head to toe in grime.

Dean stood and closed the car's hood quickly, before Sam could say anything Dean had peeled off his sweat and oil soaked shirt and dropped it on the ground, revealing his perfect chiseled abs and giant biceps.

Sam felt his pants grow a little bit tighter and he quickly turned and walked back into the motel they had been dropped at this time.

Later Dean walked in and didn't even acknowledge Sammy, just went straight for the shower and stayed in there for about 20 minutes.

Sam was reading a history book and fidgeting with a pencil when Dean walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel hanging dangerously loose around his waist.

"Dean what the hell put on some clothes", Sam groaned as his big brother walked by him and  his towel slipped just enough to reveal the hip bones that were sharp enough to cut diamonds.

"You know you love it", Dean said making another joking comment.

Truth was Sam did love it, but would love to see what's underneath it more.

That's when Dean just straight up did it, he dropped the towel with his back to Sam but even then Sam could see his long cock in between his legs.

He then pulled a pair of boxers from his duffel and slipped them on, Sam shed a tear mentally seeing as he could no longer see his brothers beautiful body.

Dean then turned around and his eyes grew huge...his little brother had the biggest bulge he had ever seen and he didn't even seem to notice, Sam just kept staring at Dean.

"So you got a thing for me or is it just the towel Sammy", Dean said scooting closer.

He still wore nothing but his tight short boxers and Sam would not take his eyes off of him.

Just like that Dean was on top of him pulling off his tight tee-shirt and unbuttoning his little brothers belt, letting his pants fall to the floor.

"Dean...De-", Sam was cut off by the feeling of his brothers fingers slowly running down his stomach and then to the waistband of his underwear, then pulling them off.

"Will my Baby Boy let his big brother suck his cock", Dean said running a finger down Sam's massive boner.

 Sam whimpered his agreement and Dean dove in pulling his brothers cock into his mouth, Sammy was huge and Dean took him all the way down.

 "Oh Dean De- Daddy", Sam was screaming from pleasure


End file.
